


Living With You, Like Summers in June

by loversindisguise



Category: Kill Your Boss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Honestly I just love them, I just love their dynamic, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversindisguise/pseuds/loversindisguise
Summary: No matter what happens, they'll always have each other.OR domestic boyfriends in the aftermath of all that's happened.
Relationships: Alex Miller/Noah Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Living With You, Like Summers in June

_“Living with someone means that you share tender moments with them. It also means that you bear all the heartbreak and sadness that comes with the relationship.”_

  
_“Why are you telling me this?"_

  
_“Because I want to live with you.”_

  
Alex hadn’t understood it then – he couldn’t have. But, several months ago, when those words were uttered within the confines of that abandoned factory, he’d allowed his mind to wander. To consider the possibilities. Looking at the face of the man he loved – illuminated by the crackling flames licking at the wood by their feet, he thought of how different their lives would’ve been if they were free.  
  


He hadn’t completely understood the sincerity in Noah’s eyes when he’d agreed to the suggestion. But he wasn’t opposed to the idea. In fact, he’d liked it.  
  


Noah’s proposal had, at the time, made him recollect a precious moment which they’d spent together – intertwined, whispering each other’s names until nightfall became daybreak. And when he’d awakened, still in his embrace, Noah was the one to press tender, featherlike kisses on his cheeks until he’d squirmed in embarrassment.  
  


It was nothing more than a sweet dream, was what he’d told himself after Noah had left. A dream which soon turned into a nightmare the moment a package showed up outside his door.

Six months later, Noah’s embrace is still warm. Tender. Laced with a sense of contentment that comes with loving someone and being loved in return, but never in a way which makes him feel as though he’s been taken for granted.  
  


In fact, it seemed as though Noah’s love for him was something which grew stronger with the passing of each day. If all those years of exchanging coded messages between the two of them had planted a seedling to represent their love, then it must’ve grown into a tree by now. A tree with its boughs outstretched to shelter them from the torrential downpour of all those times when the past would come knocking at their door to collect its dues. Alex, haunted by the departure of those who seemed as though they’d never leave, and Noah, tormented by his thoughts of what might’ve happened to his most precious person had he drunk too much of the altered poison.  
  


They’d hold each other then. It’s not that they were weak – they were strong, formidable by themselves, and even deadly. But they were stronger together. Curled up in bed with their limbs intertwined, they’d listen to each other cry. Kiss the tears off their faces. Whisper quiet reassurances that they were still here – hurt, but _alive_.  
  


Today, Alex wakes up and listens to the quiet thump of Noah’s heartbeat. _Badump. Badump._ _Badump.  
  
_

It relaxes him. It’s a reminder that, despite everything he’s been through, he’s still alive. That _they’re_ alive. And it makes him breathe out a sigh of relief against his chest. In his arms with their limbs still intertwined, he recollects how surprised Noah had been when he’d manhandled him onto the bed after dinner for his other “present.”  
  


And then, Noah, still a little shy from Alex’s sudden display of dominance, had covered his eyes in embarrassment. It had taken a lot of encouragement to persuade him to look at him – and he’d done that only by peering through his fingers.  
  


 _Cute_ , he thinks, huffing out a breathy laugh. The memory makes him smile. That is, until he remembers what he’d said to him while straddling his waist.  
  


_"You’ve worked hard, Professor. Don't you deserve a reward?”  
  
_

He’d much rather hide than acknowledge what he’d said – what had happened between the two of them after that.  
  


A soft chuckle melds into the quietude of their bedroom – so soft that it almost goes unheard. But Alex would never forget the sound for as long as he was alive. Before long, there are lips pressed against his forehead.  
  


“Did you sleep well?”  
  


His voice is a little hoarse. Gravelly in the way Alex likes it in the mornings. He’s about to respond when he feels the hands on his waist tighten, bringing their bodies together until they’re sharing their heat. Closer than ever.  
  


“I didn’t… hurt you, did I?”  
  


He huffs in response, not trusting himself to speak.  
  


“Are you mad at me?”  
  


“No,” he mutters, his lips moving against Noah’s skin. “It’s just embarrassing. Forget it ever happened.”  
  


“But what if I don’t want to forget?”  
  


“…”  
  


“I was really happy.”  
  


His face feels hot. _Too hot.  
  
_

“It was honestly so—” he begins, his voice heavy with emotion, “—so beautiful. You were beautiful.” His lips are touching Alex’s blond hair, and his soft fingertips are caressing his cheeks. “Not that you aren’t always beautiful— no, really. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. But, I, um, I really, _really_ enjoyed that.”  
  


Noah hasn’t changed at all. Maybe he’s hardened his heart after all he’s been through, but, with Alex, he’s still the same cadet he’d met so many years ago. A lot less arrogant though – or maybe he still is, just not with him. The same agent whom he’d exchange coded messages with, hoping to make him smile after a particularly stressful operation. Still shy as ever. Handling him as though he’s made of glass. As though he’s his most precious treasure.  
  


Noah’s existence paints his in shades of yellow – hues which are pleasing to the eyes, and which make him feel warm inside. His smile, as bright as sunshine, hasn’t changed either.  
  


“I didn’t expect that, so I was really happy,” he continues. Only once he pulls away does he glimpse the flush on Alex’s cheeks, and that makes him smile even wider. “Ah, could it be that you’re really embarrassed?”  
  


“What do you think?”  
  


“Hm?”  
  


“I just— I wanted to surprise you.”  
  


“And you did. It’s the best birthday I’ve ever had.”  
  


Alex furrows his brows, visibly confused. “You can’t be serious.”  
  


“But I am,” Noah murmurs, combing his fingers through his lover’s hair. “Honestly, I didn’t think I’d do anything on my birthdays aside from playing chess in my room.”  
  


“That… sounds a little lonesome.”  
  


Gnawing on his lower lip, Alex thinks about the past. The time before he was abandoned – when he’d pretend to be happy with the chocolate bar in his hands as his parents fought in the next room. The time before meeting Aria – when he’d spent his birthday crying over his sister’s shallow breaths. The time _after_ meeting Aria – when they’d gather in her cosy apartment and cut a store-bought cake.  
  


Their circumstances were neither good nor bad. He’d always assumed that, because Noah seemed to have grown up in an environment full of love, he’d never truly been alone.  
  


“What’re you thinking about?”  
  


“Nothing much. Just that we’re not so different after all.”  
  


He hums. “I guess that’s true. We’ve both been through a lot.”  
  


But things were different now, weren’t they? Despite everything, they have each other. They’re not lonely anymore. Not when they have that reassurance of having someone to come back home to. Not when they can spend those moments of loneliness in each other’s arms, sharing their warmth. Not when they love and they’re loved in return.  
  


“Can we rest today?”  
  


“Oh, thank God. I don’t have anywhere to be except in your arms today. Yeah, let’s take a break.” Noah murmurs, closing his eyes. “We’ve earned it.”  
  


Alex watches him with a smile.  
  


No matter what happens, they’ll always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Never in my life did I think I'd be writing Noah/Alex fluff... Honestly, when I started the game, I didn't think I'd love it so much but??? Here I am??? An absolute SIMP for this couple and for how adorable their route is ;;;
> 
> Thank you for reading! (and yes, you can probably expect more fluff for these two in the future!)


End file.
